


Someone To Save You

by bulecelup



Series: Love Song [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Character Death, F/M, Family, Fem!John - Freeform, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Aku akan bercerita tentang mummy-ku, Johanna Watson-Holmes!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p><em>Sherlock tercekat saat mendengar nama John keluar dari mulut Hamish. </em>  Sherlock Holmes/Fem!John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Save You

**Author's Note:**

> HOW COOOME. HOW COME I DARE TO MADE THE SEQUEL OF THIS HORRIBLE CRAP :,D  
> anyway BBC Sherlock punya akang Raden Mas Moffat dan Gatiss.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!"

 

 

Seorang anak laki-laki berlari-larian di lorong flat. Dia berjalan melompat-lompat menuju ke kamar ayahnya. Sampai di depan sana, dia agak kesusahan buat memutar ganggang pintunya karena tubuhnya sangat mungil.

 

 

Belum sukses dia membuka pintunya, pintu kamar tersebut terbuka dari dalam. Memperlihatkan kaki jenjang milik seorang pria.

 

 

"Papa!" Anak itu menaikan wajahnya, tersenyum cerah sekali. Mataharipun kalah cerahnya. "Selamat pagi!" Sapanya.

 

 

Pria yang dipanggil papa itu tersenyum. Dia membungkukan badan untuk menggendong anaknya yang tahun ini berumur 6 tahun tersebut.

 

 

"Selamat pagi untukmu juga," bisik pria itu. Mendesakan kepalanya kepada sang anak. Rambut mereka yang sama-sama ikal dan berwarna hitam sedikit bergesekan. "Hamish...."

 

 

"Papa Sherlock!" Hamish, sang anak, menyahut pada panggilan ayahnya.

 

 

Sherlock tersenyum, dia memeluk anaknya dan membawanya pergi masuk ke ruang tengah 221B. Hamish memang pintar, bangun tidur dia langsung mencari kamar ayahnya yang berada di dekat lorong;

 

 

Kamar ayahnya yang dulu dibagi berdua bersama sang ibu, Johanna Watson-Holmes.

 

 

 

**\---------------------**

 

 

 

"Papa, lusa nanti aku ada acara!"

 

 

Hamish berkata dari atas sarapannya, berupa pancake dengan selai strawberry, Mrs. Hudson yang membuatkannya. Beliau bahkan menambahkan beberapa potongan buah untuknya.

 

 

Sherlock yang duduk di sampingnya memiringkan kepala, "Acara apa, Hamish?"         

 

 

"Jadi, jadi, kami disuruh maju kedepan dan bercerita tentang orang yang kami anggap berarti!" Hamish berbicara cepat, mata biru lautannya menerawang. "Dan semua orang tua di minta hadir saat kita maju kedepan!" Lanjutnya.

 

 

Sherlock mengangguk. Secara otomatis otaknya mengkosongkan segala kegiatan yang mau dia lakukan buat lusa. Hamish adalah prioritasnya; segala eksperimen maupun kasus bisa menunggu.

 

 

Dia sudah belajar untuk menyampingkan kasus dan eksperimennya demi hal yang lebih penting. Dulu Sherlock sering kali meninggalkan John tanpa bilang-bilang karena dia terlalu senang mendapatkan kasus yang menarik, sampai melupakan sang pasangan.

 

 

...Tapi sekarang, Sherlock sudah tak mau lagi kehilangan waktu bersama dengan orang yang berarti baginya.

 

 

"Apakah kamu bisa datang?" Hamish menatap Sherlock dengan tatapan sendu. Dia mirip sama John jika ekspresi mukanya begitu.

 

 

"Tentu bisa," Kata Sherlock, mengelus-elus kepala Hamish. "Aku akan datang untuk melihatmu." Dia tersenyum.

 

 

Wajah sendu Hamish menghilang, dia tersenyum pada Sherlock.

 

 

Sherlock menghela nafas, dia ikutan tersenyum melihat putera satu-satunya itu tersenyum. Dan dia pun baru menyadari, kalau Hamish semakin lama semakin mirip dengan John.

 

 

 

**\----------------------**

 

 

 

Enam tahun yang lalu, Sherlock Holmes berdiri di tanah pemakaman, berdiri di depan batu nisan milik isterinya. Nama Johanna Watson-Holmes terukir tebal di batu nisan berwarna hitam, dibawahnya tertera tanggal lahir dan tanggal meninggalnya.

 

 

Dan ada ukiran tulisan tambahan di bagian bawah batu nisan itu; 'Johanna Watson, seorang anak perempuan, tentara, dokter, isteri, dan ibu yang teramat dicintai.'

 

 

Sherlock berdiri tegak di depannya. Ada satu buket bunga matahari di tangan kanannya, bunga kesukaan John.

 

 

Dibelakang Sherlock, berdirilah Mrs. Hudson bersama dengan Mycroft dan Greggory Lestrade. Hanya mereka bertiga yang tidak pergi usai pemakaman, tidak tega melihat Sherlock masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya dari awal sampai akhir.

 

 

Diatas tangan Mrs. Hudson ada sebuah bundalan selimut kecil. Dua pasang tangan kecil keluar dari sana, Mrs. Hudson refleks tersenyum melihat kelakuan bayi yang baru berumur beberapa minggu itu.

 

 

"...Aku khawatir."

 

 

Lestrade membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama terdiam bersama Mycroft dan Mrs. Hudson. Matanya tak melepaskan pandangan dari sosok tinggi Sherlock yang berdiri membatu di depan makam John.

 

 

"....Kekhawatiranmu itu wajar, inspektur," Mycroft menimpali. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan setelah ini. Sekarang saja dia menolak bertemu dengan anaknya, dan benar-benar menutup diri hingga saat ini." 

 

 

Greggory bermuka masam. Dia ingat waktu dia datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan John dan Sherlock, dia menemukan Sherlock tengah berteriak pada seorang suster yang menawarkan apakah dia ingin melihat anaknya atau tidak.

 

 

Sherlock berteriak, "Aku tidak ingin melihatnya! Singkirkan dia!"

 

 

Benar-benar kenangan yang buruk, pikir Greggory.

 

 

Mycroft menoleh kepada Mrs. Hudson, yang menggendong Hamish. Senyuman setengah hati muncul di wajahnya, melihat anak yang diperjuangkan oleh John, sampai kehilangan nyawanya...

 

 

Keponakannya tercinta, Mycroft berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak akan pernah menelantarkannya. Apabila Sherlock memilih untuk meninggalkannya, Mycroftlah yang akan mengambil Hamish.

 

 

Dia tidak akan membiarkan peninggalan terakhir John untuk lenyap, lagi.

 

 

"Hm? Kenapa kalian berdua berwajah seperti itu?" Tanya Mrs. Hudson, yang sadar kalau Mycroft dan Lestrade sama-sama berwajah sedih. "Apakah kalian khawatir dengan Sherlock... Dan Hamish?"

 

 

Baik Mycroft maupun Lestrade tak membantahnya. Tetapi mereka memilih untuk diam saja.

 

 

Berbeda dengan mereka berdua, Mrs. Hudson lebih terlihat tenang, dia menyunggingkan senyuman kecil,

 

 

"Jangan khawatir. Sherlock dear hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar untuk mengenang John,"

 

 

Perkataannya membuat kedua orang penting dalam instansi Inggris itu terkejut.

 

 

"Sekalinya dia bertemu pandang dengan Hamish, aku yakin pasti Sherlock dear akan jatuh cinta dengannya. Sama seperti dia jatuh hati kepada Johanna." Mrs. Hudson terdengar yakin. Nada bicaranya pun manis.

 

 

Lestrade dan Mycroft tak kuasa menahan senyuman mereka, mungkin perkataan sang landlady ada benarnya juga. Tetapi sekali lagi, ini adalah Sherlock Holmes. Dia tidak gampang untuk ditebak....

 

 

Setelah dua jam berlalu, Greggory sukses menyeret Sherlock pergi dari tanah pemakaman. Karena Sherlock menolak untuk menaiki mobil Mycroft, akhirnya Greggory yang kala itu membawa mobil dinasnya berbaik hati untuk mengantarkan Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock, beserta Hamish kembali ke 221B.

 

 

Sesampainya di depan gedung flat, Sherlock langsung meluncur keluar duluan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Mrs. Hudson masih berdiri di samping mobil Greggory, menggendong Hamish yang tertidur di buaiannya.

 

 

"Tolong jaga mereka, Mrs. Hudson," pinta Greggory, mengeluarkan setengah badannya dari jendela mobil. "Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku, atau Mycroft, atau...."

 

 

"Aku mengerti, Greggory," Perkataan Mrs. Hudson mendiamkannya. "Nona Hooper dan Nona Sawyer juga meminta hal yang sama. Aku senang sekali, ada banyak orang yang perduli kepada keluarga kecil ini..." Ucapnya.

 

 

Greggory mengangguk tanda mengerti, meskipun dia masih ragu untuk meninggalkannya. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Greggory, Mrs. Hudson beranjak masuk kedalam flat.

 

 

Sebelum menginjakan kakinya masuk, Mrs. Hudson sempat menoleh kepada Hamish yang ada di atas tangannya, tertidur bagaikan malaikat kecil.

 

 

Dia tersenyum, dan berbisik kepada sang anak...

 

 

"Jangan khawatir, Johanna. Puteramu ada ditangan orang-orang baik..."

 

 

**\----------------------**

 

 

Sherlock masih menolak untuk bertemu Hamish dan tidak pergi keluar dari  221B untuk dua minggu kedepan. Detektif konsultan itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku, menonton tv, melakukan eksperimen, dan kadang kala memainkan violin.

 

 

Suatu hari, dia mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari lantai bawah. Lebih tepatnya dari lantai tempat Mrs. Hudson tinggal. Tangisan anaknya sendiri, Hamish.

 

 

Dia berusaha mencuekinya, tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Suara tangian itu memekakan kedua telinganya.

 

 

"Diam!! Diam!!!" Teriaknya, membanting buku ensiklopedi yang sedang dia baca ke dinding. Dia lalu bergerak mengitari ruangan sambil menjambak rambutnya yang tidak terurus, mengumpat frustasi.

 

 

Dia menginginkan anak itu untuk hilang! Anak yang telah menghilangkan nyawa John tercintanya, John tersayangnya. Dia tidak membutuhkan anak itu, dia lebih membutuhkan John!

 

 

Sherlock menendang pintu ruangan, memperlihatkan lorong flat sepi, suara tangisan Hamish terdengar dekat dari luar sana.

 

 

"Diam!" Dia berteriak lagi, setengah menuruni tangga flat. "Diam!! Diam!!! Diamlah!" Teriaknya berulang-ulang kali, sampai tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

 

 

Tapi semakin dia berteriak, semakin kencang pula suara tangisan Hamish. Beberapa penghuni kamar lain berteriak meminta untuk diam, membuat Sherlock semakin frustasi.

 

 

Akhirnya dia menyerah pada keadaan dan masuk kembali ke ruangan 221B, mencari cara untuk mensibukan dirinya dengan hal lain. dia berusaha untuk tidak perduli kepada suara tangisan anaknya sendiri.

 

 

Dua pasang mata biru keperakan milik Sherlock jatuh pada kotak violinnya. Dia buru-buru mengeluarkan alat musik kesayangannya itu, dan mulai menggesekan tangkainya ke senar yang belum dia bersihkan.

 

 

Lantunan biola tajam terdengar, memecah ditengah-tengah suara tangisan Hamish. Sherlock secara perlahan mencoba untuk tenang, dan fokus kepada permainan musiknya.

 

 

Dia mulai melanjutkan permainannya, memainkan sebuah musik klasik yang dahulu sering dia perdengarkan kepada Johanna.

 

 

Setengah permainan, Sherlock pun ingat, kalau dulu dia sering kali meminta John untuk mendengarkan permainan violinnya. Yang tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati oleh sang dokter tentara.

 

 

Sewaktu hamil dengan Hamish, Sherlock sering kali memainkan musik klasik untuk John. Karena tahu kalau musik klasik dapat menstimulisasi janin yang berkembang. Terus akhir-akhirannya, John akan tertidur di kursinya, atau mendengarkan permainan musik pasangannya sambil mengetik di laptop atau meminum teh.

 

 

Beberapa kebiasaan yang tidak akan pernah terulang lagi untuk seumur hidup Sherlock.

 

 

Sherlock menghentikan permainan musiknya ketika sadar suara tangisan milik Hamish telah menghilang. Dia menurunkan violinnya dari pundak, menengok ke kiri ke kanan mencoba untuk mendengar keadaan sekitarnya.

 

 

Anak itu berhenti menangis,

 

 

Sesaat setelah Sherlock memainkan Violinnya.

 

 

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang mendarah daging di tubuhnya, dia pun mengambil langkah hati-hati keluar ruangan. Menuruni tangga secara perlahan seperti tangga itu mau roboh, dan memijakan kakinya diatas lantai bawah diam-diam bagai penjahat.

 

 

Pintu apartemen milik Mrs. Hudson terbuka lebar, Sherlock menduga kalau beliau sedang pergi keluar untuk mengambil sesuatu di Speedy's tetapi di tengah perjalanan balik ke sini dia bertemu dengan Mrs. Turner. Alhasil mereka jadi bablas ngobrol panjang lebar.

 

 

Sherlock tidak sadar kalau kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan milik Mrs. Hudson. Melihat ruang tengah nyaman ala orang tua yang penuh dengan foto-foto, hiasan lucu, vas bunga, dan beberapa buah boneka kecil.

 

 

Pupil mata sang detektif mengecil melihat tempat tidur bayi yang berdiri di samping sofa, ada gantungan mainan berupa kumpulan planet-planet dan bintang di tengah-tengahnya.

 

 

Kedua tangannya mengigil, dan kakinya terasa berat untuk digerakan. Sherlock tak tahu, apa yang tengah dia rasakan saat ini; Perasaan macam apa ini?

 

 

Dengan telapak tangan yang mengalami tremor, dia memegang pinggir tempat tidur bayi itu. Ada suara cegukan dan celotehan kecil keluar dari dalam sana.

 

 

Sherlock menelan ludah, dan sedikit menyeka keringat dingin dari lehernya. Sejak kapan dia merasa cemas?

 

 

Dia mendekati tempat tidur itu perlahan-lahan, dan pandangan matanya pun jatuh kepada...

 

 

Dua pasang mata berwarna biru lautan yang tengah menatapnya balik.

 

 

Mata milik John.

 

 

Hamish menatap Sherlock, sambil sibuk memasukan tangan kecilnya kedalam mulutnya. Dia berceloteh kecil melihat Sherlock, mungkin karena dia belum pernah melihat sang pria sebelumnya.

 

 

Sherlock merasakan paru-parunya tercekat. Persediaan udara yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya seperti ditarik keluar tatkala melihat bayi yang ada di dalam tempat tidur itu, Hamish. Anaknya bersama John.

 

 

Bayi mungil itu memiliki kulit pucat kemerahan, rambut berwarna hitam, dan keriting, seperti Sherlock. Dia memiliki kesamaan total dengan Sherlock kecuali dalam bagian,

 

 

"....Kau memiliki matanya."

 

 

Sherlock bergumam sendiri, tak kuasa melepas nama istri tercinta dari mulut dinginnya.

 

 

Mendengar suara Sherlock, Hamish kembali memfokuskan diri kepada pria yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia berceloteh lagi, dengan meregangkan kedua tangan kecilnya ke udara, seakan-akan dia tahu kalau pria itu adalah ayahnya dan meminta untuk dipegang.

 

 

Sherlock melangkah kebelakang, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Saat ini dia diserang oleh berbagai macam perasaan-perasaan yang tak dia ketahui, yang membuat dadanya sesak dan air mata mengancam keluar dari kedua matanya.

 

 

_"Aku ingin menamainya Hamish."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Entahlah, itu adalah nama tengahmu. Aku ingin memakainya."_

 

 

Bagaikan proyeksi film, Sherlock mengalami kilas balik mengenai John dan masa-masa kehamilannya sebelum meninggal;

 

 

_"Lebah madu? Kenapa kamarnya harus bernuansa lebah madu?"_

_"Karena aku tahu kamu menyukai--- oke, salah, maksudnya aku tahu kamu tertarik dengan lebah madu, dan karena kita sama-sama setuju untuk tidak mengetahui jenis kelaminnya saat USG, jadi warna kuning muda adalah warna aman untuk kamar bayi."_

_"Terserah kamu, Johanna."_

 

_"Hmph. Kamu menyukainya, ya? Aku bisa mengetahuinya."_

 

Dadanya terasa makin sesak, dan Sherlock bisa merasakan air mata menggumpal dibawah pelupuk matanya. John, John tercintanya, dia sungguh merindukan John. Tetapi...

 

 

_"John. Aku tidak cocok menjadi seorang ayah."_

_"Bicara apa kau, Sherlock?"_

_"Lihat aku, John. Lihat kita. Hidup kita tidak membiarkan kita untuk memiliki seorang anak."_

_"Apakah kamu takut menjadi ayah yang buruk bagi Hamish, Sherlock?"_

_"................"_

_"Iya. Kamu takut. Tenanglah, aku yakin kamu pasti bisa. Semua orang juga takut pada awalnya, tapi aku yakin kamu pasti bisa."_

 

 

Johanna tidak berhenti meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia tidak akan menjadi ayah yang buruk. Namun sekarang, dia melakukannya. Dia menjadi ayah yang buruk, dia bahkan menganggap anaknya sendiri sebagai penyebab kematian John.

 

 

Hamish yang masih meminta untuk dipegang oleh Sherlock mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena sang pria malah mendiaminya, akhirnya bayi itu menangis lagi.

 

 

Isakan tangis Hamish menyentakan Sherlock kembali pada sekitarnya. Realita memanggilnya kembali, dan air matanya benar-benar pecah sesaat setelah dia mendengar isak tangis Hamish.

 

 

Bagaikan refleks, dia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam tempat tidur dan perlahan mengeluarkan Hamish dari dalam sana. Dia menatapnya untuk sebentar, melihat sang anak terisak dengan muka memerah.

 

 

John mati-matian menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia memiliki komplikasi dalam kehamilannya dari Sherlock, demi anak yang ada di depannya ini. John telah membuat keputusan, dan keputusannya adalah dia tidak akan menyerahkan anak itu. Anak mereka berdua.

 

 

Sherlock merasakan kedua tangannya tremor lagi. Tapi dia tahan sebisa mungkin. perlahan dia mendekatkan Hamish kepada tubuhnya, memposisikan bayi itu di pundaknya.

 

 

Hamish berhenti terisak setelah bertemu dengan kehangatan tubuh Sherlock. Dia bahkan mulai berceloteh lagi sambil mendekatkan kepala mungilnya ke pundak lebar Sherlock.

 

 

"...Maaf,"

 

 

Sherlock berkata lembut, sedikit mencengkram tubuh Hamish. Dia mengigit bibir bagian dalamnya sampai berdarah, masih berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah terlanjur membasahi wajahnya.

 

 

"Maafkan aku, John...sungguh, ma---maafkan." Dia lanjut bergumam. Berulang kali mengatai dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membenci anak yang ada di atas tangannya ini? Bukankah dia bersama John telah menanti kedatangannya dengan suka cita?

 

 

Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang ayah yang membenci anaknya sendiri?

 

 

Kakinya yang gemetaran tak kuasa menopang berat tubuhnya, alhasil Sherlock menurunkan dirinya secara perlahan ke lantai. Dia masih memeluk Hamish, yang terdiam di pelukannya.

 

 

Sherlock pun melepaskan tangisannya, setengah meraung sambil sesekali mengeluarkan umpatan pada dirinya sendiri.

 

 

Kini dia sadar.

 

 

John berjuang untuk membawa anak itu ke dunia ini, dan mempercayakan Sherlock untuk menjaganya. Karena dia tahu, kalau suaminya itu adalah orang yang menakjubkan dan anak mereka pasti akan menjadi lebih menakjubkan.

 

 

Johanna Watson-Holmes selalu percaya kepada Sherlock Holmes. Tidak pernah satu kalipun dia meragukannya.

 

 

Dan sampai akhir hidupnya, John masih tetap mempercayainya.

 

 

Mrs. Hudson menahan nafasnya saat dia baru kembali dari luar dan menemukan Sherlock dalam posisi seperti itu di ruangan flatnya. Masih menangis dengan Hamish di dalam dekapannya.

 

 

Senyuman merekah di bibir sang landlady, dia pun berjalan menghampiri Sherlock dan mengelus punggungnya dari belakang.

 

 

"Sudah, sudah, Sherlock dear," ucap sang landlady dengan lembut. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekarang."

 

 

"Bagaimana aku bisa begitu buta..." Sherlock berkata, di tengah-tengah tangisannya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membenci anak ini..."

 

 

Mrs. Hudson sedikit terkekeh, "Kamu tidak pernah membencinya, Sherlock dear. Kamu hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri. Seorang ayah baru akan merasakan hubungan batin kepada anaknya disaat mereka bertemu pandang dengannya."

 

 

Ah, ya.

 

 

Sherlock langsung mati rasa saat bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan Hamish. Melihat seorang bayi mungil yang mewarisi mata John dan ciri-ciri fisik mirip seperti dirinya.

 

 

Kombinasi sempurna dari mereka berdua.

 

 

Saat bertemu pandang dengan Hamish, Sherlock merasakan gejolak yang sama saat dia bertemu dengan John untuk pertama kalinya; sebuah rasa untuk memiliki dan menjaga tumbuh di dalam hatinya.

 

 

"Kamu pasti bisa untuk membesarkannya, Sherlock dear," Mrs. Hudson menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut menangis. "Johanna percaya denganmu, dia selalu yakin kepadamu."

 

 

Sherlock mengangguk perlahan. Meskipun berat, dia tidak mau menyerahkan Hamish begitu saja. Dia bisa belajar bagaimana caranya mengurus anak, dan dia juga bisa berubah demi Hamish... Harus bisa.

 

 

Mulai hari itu, Hamish tidak lagi tidur di tempat Mrs. Hudson. Dia pindah ke kamar yang sudah di buat untuknya, kamar berwarna kuning muda dengan nuansa lebah madu di dalamnya...

 

 

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan, Sherlock bisa tidur nyenyak malam itu. Tanpa melihat kekosongan tempat tidurnya yang biasanya akan diisi oleh John...

 

 

Mungkin Hamish tidak akan sepenuhnya menggantikan John di hati Sherlock,

 

 

Namun dia telah mengisi kekosongan tubuhnya yang sempat kosong untuk beberapa waktu.

 

 

Hamish adalah jantung hati barunya.

 

 

Dan Sherlock tidak akan pernah untuk menyia-nyiakannya lagi seperti dia pernah menyia-nyiakan John...

 

 

**\----------------------**

 

 

"Paman Myc!"

 

 

Sherlock yang sedang mengunci pintu 221B menoleh saat Hamish menyahutkan nama pamannya. Ternyata memang benar, ada mobil hitam berhenti di depan gedung. Sosok Mycroft berdiri di sampingnya.

 

 

Mycroft menyeringai, dia membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar melihat Hamish berjalan kearahnya seperti mau melontarkan diri padanya. Sang kakak Holmes menyiapkan dirinya untuk di peluk oleh keponakan tersayangnya.

 

 

"Oh!" Mycroft terdesak sedikit pas Hamish memeluk pinggangnya. Kepala anak itu mendesak perutnya. "Hati-hati, Hamish." Katanya.

 

 

Sherlock memasang muka ngejek, pengen banget rasanya ngatain kalau kakaknya itu makin tua yang ada makin tambah gendut. Tapi melihat pandangan tajam Mycroft kearahnya, yah, mungkin tidak hari ini.

 

 

"Paman Myc, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Hamish bertanya, mengadahkan kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang. Kedua tangannya masih melingkar di tubuh Mycroft.

 

 

"Ah, ada sedikit urusan dengan ayahmu." Jawab Mycroft. Dia tidak perduli kalau setelan jas-nya hari itu rusak dikarenakan pelukan Hamish.

 

 

"Aah! Apakah kau memiliki kasus untuk papa? Tapi kau berjanji tidak akan memberikannya sampai besok!" Hamish mendumel. Dia sontak melepaskan pelukannya dari Mycroft dan memasang wajah kesal.

 

 

Mycroft mendesah lelah, ternyata temperamen keponakannya ini sama seperti Sherlock waktu masih kecil dulu. Sekalinya dia menyatakan sesuatu, dia akan tetap kekeuh kepada hal itu dan tidak boleh ada orang lain yang mengugatnya.

 

 

Sherlock cuman bisa menyeringai melihat Mycroft ditundukan oleh anaknya. Hubungannya dengan Mycroft perlahan membaik setelah Sherlock memutuskan untuk merawat Hamish sendirian.

 

 

Mycroft Holmes teramat menyayangi keponakannya itu. Dia memanjakannya habis-habisan, membelikan apapun yang dia inginkan meskipun Hamish tidak pernah memintanya.

 

 

"Aku tahu lusa kamu memiliki acara, dan ayahmu harus hadir disana," Mycroft berbicara pelan kepada si anak. "Hari ini aku hanya akan memberikan berkasnya, dan ayahmu bisa mengerjakannya besok, atau setelah acaramu usai. Okay?"

 

 

Mendengar penawaran Mycroft, Hamish jatuh berpikir. Bibirnya beberapa kali membuat seringai kecil. Sebuah kebiasaan yang dia dapatkan dari John, yang secara tidak sadar sering kali memainkan bibirnya.

 

 

"Baiklah." Hamish akhirnya menerima penawaran itu. Membuat Mycroft tersenyum mendengarnya dan lalu mengelus-elus kepalanya.

 

 

Usai berurusan dengan Hamish, Mycroft kini menjatuhkan pandangannya kepada Sherlock.

 

 

"Akan kuletakan berkasnya di kamarmu. jika sudah, kau bisa memberinya ke Lestrade," kata Mycroft, terdengar formal lagi usai berkata manis kepada Hamish. "Oh iya, jangan lupa natal tahun ini kau harus pulang ke rumah bersama Hamish. Mummy tidak berhenti meminta kalian buat pulang." Lanjutnya.

 

 

Sherlock memutar kedua matanya, " _Dull_. Iya-iya, lihat nanti saja." Walaupun dia terlihat enggan, sebenarnya dia mau.

 

 

Keluarganya dan keluarga John sangat menyayangi Hamish. Apabila Mycroft  kurang memanjakan anak itu, masih ada Mummy Holmes, ayah-ibu John, dan paman Harry yang bakalan memanjakannya.

 

 

"Baiklah. Berarti semuanya sudah direncanakan." Mycroft mengangguk. Dia kembali menengok ke Hamish, "Apakah kamu mau pergi ke sekolah? Mau diantarkan?" Tawarnya.

 

 

Hamish menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak terima kasih! Aku ingin bersama dengan Papa! Aku harus menjaganya baik-baik supaya dia tidak teralihkan oleh hal lain!"

 

 

Sherlock dan Mycroft tertawa mendengar celotehan kecilnya. Hamish memang memiliki hati seperti John, selalu khawatir dan perhatian pada orang lain. Terlebih lagi kepada ayahnya, Sherlock.

 

 

Mycroft tersenyum padanya, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Dia membuka dekapan tangannya lagi, yang langsung diisi dengan pelukan dari Hamish.

 

 

Usai memberi Mycroft pelukan, Hamish beralih buat berdiri di samping ayahnya dan memegang tangannya. "Selamat jalan, paman Myc!" Katanya.

 

 

Sherlock dan Mycroft berpamitan dengan cara menganggukan kepala. Mereka masih agak canggung sedikit walaupun sudah ada Hamish yang melumerkan kecanggungan mereka.

 

 

Sherlock dan Hamish pergi berjalan kaki setelah mobil Mycroft menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

 

 

**\---------------------**

 

 

Keesokan harinya, Sherlock menepati janjinya untuk tidak mengambil kasus apapun sampai lusa.

 

 

Lestrade yang memberinya email untuk menyuruhnya datang ke TKP dia tolak, bahkan sang Inspektur sampai bertanya beberapa kali padanya karena tidak percaya kalau Sherlock menolak kasus.

 

 

Sang detektif konsultan jadi sering menolak mengambil kasus setelah dia merawat Hamish. Kalaupun mengambil kasus, pasti perhatiannya tidak sepenuhnya fokus kepada kasus tersebut.

 

 

Pernah sekali, Sherlock dan Lestrade sedang berada di sebuah TKP saat sang detektif menerima telepon dari landlady-nya. Belum ada semenit berbicara, Sherlock langsung jadi histeris.

 

 

Lestrade bengong ngeliat temannya itu berlari bagaikan orang kesetanan keluar dari TKP. Sally mengatainya, "Akhirnya dia jadi gila juga." 

 

 

Tapi ternyata alasan mengapa Sherlock panik begitu adalah Mrs. Hudson yang meneleponnya memberitahu kalau Hamish yang kala itu berumur 1 tahun membentur kaki meja saat merangkak.

 

 

Selama dua hari Sherlock tidak membalas panggilan Lestrade, dan ketika Lestrade memutuskan buat mengunjunginya, dia melihat Sherlock duduk bersila di atas karpet kamar anaknya dengan sang anak berada di atas pangkuannya. Ada sedikit perban kecil melingkar di kepala Hamish.

 

 

Sherlock mengumamkan sebuah nada untuk Hamish. Lestrade menebak sebuah lagu klasik, tapi dia tidak ingat apa judulnya. Pokoknya Sherlock benar-benar merawat Hamish dengan segenap hatinya.

 

 

Takjub dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat, Lestrade pun mengundurkan diri dari ruangan tersebut. Membiarkan seorang ayah untuk membawa anaknya tertidur di dalam buaiannya.

 

 

Lestrade sendiri juga memiliki dua orang anak, jadi dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sherlock. Terlebih lagi, keabsenan John dalam hidup sang Holmes muda...

 

 

Sherlock merasakan blackberry-nya bergetar. Dia yang sedang meneliti sesuatu dibawah mikroskop mengambil handphone itu menggunakan sebelah tangannya, melihat ada satu pesan baru dari Lestrade.

 

 

_'Tidak mengambil kasus, hari ini? - Lestrade.'_

 

 

Sherlock membalas,

 

 

_'Tidak. Besok Hamish memiliki acara sekolah yang harus aku hadiri. - SH'_

 

 

_'Oh, okay. Jadi aku akan memberimu informasi kasus lagi lusa nanti. - Lestrade'_

 

 

_'Iya. Terima kasih. - SH'_

 

 

Lestrade menyeringai ke layar handphone-nya.  Selain menjadi lebih perhatian dan protektif, ternyata kedatangan Hamish dalam kehidupan Sherlock telah membuatnya menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

 

 

Sherlock mulai jarang menjeplak kepada orang lain (kecuali dalam mengeluarkan deduksi), lebih perhatian kepada dirinya sendiri, tak lagi menggunakan nikotin patch dan merokok, dan menghargai orang lain.

 

 

Lestrade mengira sepeninggalnya John, Sherlock akan kembali kepada dirinya di masa lalu. Sherlock Holmes yang arogan, sombong, dan pemakai zat narkotika.

 

 

Tapi ternyata tidak.

 

 

Kedatangan Hamish sama seperti kedatangan John yang mengubah pola dan cara hidup Sherlock. Baik Hamish dan John mengajarkan Sherlock untuk lebih manusiawi dan tidak kehilangan sisi manusianya...

 

 

**\----------------------**

 

 

"Memangnya siapa yang mau kau ceritakan ke depan kelas nanti, Hamish?"

 

 

Sherlock bertanya pada anaknya usai dia menyiapkan pakaian untuk Hamish yang baru selesai mandi, sang detektif memakaikannya sepasang jumper rajutan dan celana bahan hangat.

 

 

"Rahasia!" Hamish merengut padanya. "Papa gak boleh tahu!"

 

 

"Oh!" Sherlock menaikan alisnya. Seringai muncul diwajahnya. "Kenapa papa tidak boleh tahu? Kamu tentu tahu, kalau papa bisa berdeduksi untuk mengetahuinya!"

 

 

"Eeeeeh!!" Hamish menyahut, kedua tangannya menarik-narik ujung kemeja ungu yang Sherlock kenakan. "Tidak boleh! Papa tidak boleh melakukan deduksi soal ini, gak boleh!" Pintanya.

 

 

Melihat kalau anaknya sungguh-sungguh tidak meinginkan dia buat tahu siapa yang mau dia bawakan besok, akhirnya Sherlock mengalah.

 

 

Sherlock menaikan Hamish dan menggendongnya di sisi tubuhnya, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Dia memberikan kecupan di pipi Hamish.

 

 

Tawa kecil lepas dari mulut Hamish, dia lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang ayah.

 

 

"Terima kasih, Papa! Aku sayang kamu!"

 

 

"Papa sayang kamu juga, Hamish."

 

 

**\-----------------------**

 

 

Keesokan harinya, Sherlock seperti biasanya mengantarkan Hamish ke sekolahnya yang berada tidak jauh dari flat 221B. Disana ramai ada orang tua bersama dengan anaknya, sepertinya memang hari ini semua orang tua murid diminta datang untuk melihat anak-anaknya dikelas.

 

 

Tiap kali Sherlock melenggangkan kakinya masuk ke sekolah Hamish, selalu saja ada yang mencuri mata untuk melihatnya. Beberapa kali Sherlock harus merana karena disudutkan oleh beberapa ibu-bu yang mengira dirinya adalah 'wali' atau 'paman' dari Hamish.

 

 

"Aduh, jadi kamu itu wali-nya anak jenius dari kelas A2, ya? Anak itu hebat banget loh, pantesan wali-nya ganteng begini..." Kata ibu-ibu nomor satu, yang berdiri pas di depan Sherlock.

 

 

"Bukan walinya, kali..." Muncul lagi ibu-ibu nomor dua, yang sepertinya berusaha menempelkan tubuhnya ke Sherlock. "Mungkin dia pamannya, mereka terlihat agak mirip."

 

 

Gak cuman dua orang ibu-ibu yang memojokannya, datang lagi ibu-ibu yang lain. Sherlock bisa melihat suami-suami mereka dari ekor matanya, sedang memberinya tatapan bengis...

 

 

Tapi untungnya Sherlock diselamatkan oleh Hamish,

 

 

"Papa!"

 

 

Hamish berlari keluar kelas untuk mencari ayahnya. Karena tidak menemukannya, dia setengah menyahut.

 

 

"Iya, nak!" Bagaikan diangkat dari nestapa, Sherlock membuka jalan dari kepungan ibu-ibu itu dan berlari kecil menuju Hamish. Hamish menyambutnya dengan memberikan pelukan kecil, Sherlock pun membungkuk dan memberikannya kecupan di samping kelopak matanya.

 

 

Sherlock bisa mendengar lenguhan ibu-ibu dibelakangnya, yang terpana melihat bagaimana cara Sherlock dan Hamish berinteraksi.

 

 

Sumpah itu kejadian nggak enak banget, Sherlock berharap dia tidak akan mengalaminya lagi hari ini.

 

 

**\---------------------**

 

 

"Selamat datang, para orang tua murid. Hari ini adalah hari _story telling_ , di mana anak-anak akan menceritakan tentang orang yang mereka anggap pahlawan di depan kelas."

 

 

Wali kelas membuka acara ini. Kelas yang memiliki 12 anak murid itu di bagian belakangnya penuh dengan orang tua, mereka berdiri berjejeran dan sesekali menengok kepada anak mereka yang duduk di meja masing-masing.

 

 

Tak terkecuali Sherlock.

 

 

Dia yang hari itu memakai setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih mencondongkan kepalanya untuk mencari di mana Hamish duduk. Ternyata anak itu duduk di bangku nomor tiga dari depan, Sherlock mengenalinya dari jumper rajutan yang dia kenakan.

 

 

Hamish melirik ke balik pundaknya, menyadari ada sang ayah berdiri tegak dan memandangnya lurus. Dia melambaikan tangan pada Sherlock, yang dibalas cepat oleh sang ayah.

 

 

Sherlock dengan sabar menunggu giliran Hamish. Dia melihat beberapa anak maju kedepan, menceritakan tentang orang-orang yang mereka kagumi.

 

 

Ada yang bercerita tentang kakeknya, ayah dan ibunya, anggota keluarga lainnya, dan beberapa bahkan ada yang menjadikan filsuf dan penemu sebagai orang yang mereka kagumi!

 

 

Sherlock menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatai seorang anak yang membawakan Einstein sebagai orang yang dikagumi. Sungguh, Sherlock ingin mengomentarinya habis-habisan. Mulutnya gatal.

 

 

Akhirnya tiba giliran Hamish, wali kelas menyuruhnya untuk maju kedepan. Hamish berjalan ke depan kelasnya dengan membawa sebuah catatan dan kertas gambar yang terlipat dua.

 

 

Jantung Sherlock berdegub cepat, merasa deg-degan sekaligus penasaran akan presentasi Hamish.

 

 

"Hallo,"

 

 

Hamish menyapa pelan. Anak itu agak pemalu, dia sedikit menutup mulutnya menggunakan lembaran kertas yang dia pegang. Tipikal John, pikir Sherlock. Johanna juga seorang pemalu.

 

 

"Namaku Hamish, dan hari ini aku akan bercerita tentang..."

 

 

Suara Hamish terdengar lantang dan penuh antusias. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu fokus kepada sang anak yang memiliki rambut ikal hitam dan mata biru lautan tersebut.

 

 

"Aku akan bercerita tentang mummy-ku, Johanna Watson-Holmes!"

 

 

Sherlock tercekat saat mendengar nama John keluar dari mulut Hamish.

 

 

**\-------------------**

 

 

"Mummy adalah seorang tentara dan juga dokter! Dahulu dia pergi ke Afganistan dan menolong banyak orang di sana!" Hamish berkata dengan antusias.

 

 

Sherlock merasakan mulutnya teranga dan kaku. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Hamish akan menggunakan John sebagai materinya, karena selama ini Sherlock jarang sekali bercerita tentang John kepada sang anak...

 

 

"Pamanku Myc bilang, kalau Mummy adalah orang hebat. Dia telah menyelamatkan teman-teman tentaranya dari sebuah serangan..." Hamish lalu jatuh sendu, "Tapi Mummy terluka karena serangan itu, makanya dia harus pergi pulang..."

 

 

Ya Tuhan.

 

 

Siapapun tidak akan menyangka kalau hal seberat itu bisa dikatakan oleh anak berumur 6 tahun, tanpa merasa sedih untuknya.

 

 

Otak Sherlock seperti berada dalam kondisi _lag_ , tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Di depan matanya, ada anaknya sedang menceritakan sosok ibunya yang tidak pernah dia temui sebelumnya, hanya mengetahuinya dari orang-orang terdekatnya saja...

 

 

"Kaki Mummy pincang sebelah, dan pundaknya juga terluka. Tapi semua itu menghilang setelah Mummy bertemu dengan Papa!"

 

 

Sherlock terengah saat dia disebut-sebut.

 

 

Hamish menaikan tangannya untuk menunjuk kepada Sherlock, "Papaku ada disana, dia meluangkan waktunya khusus untukku hari ini! Makasih, papa!"

 

 

Sontak seluruh mata jatuh kepada Sherlock, beberapa dari orang tua murid yang berdiri disampingnya memberinya senyuman dan pujian.

 

 

"Papa bertemu dengan Mummy di laboraturium, terus setelah itu mereka bekerja bersama! Papa adalah detektif yang bekerja menangkap orang jahat, dan Mummy membantunya." Hamish melanjutkan,

 

 

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak begitu mengenal mummy," Kertas yang dia pegang berhenti dia baca, kini dia benar-benar bercerita tanpa bantuan catatan kecilnya. "Karena Mummy meninggal pas melahirkan diriku."

 

 

Keadaan di kelas itu jatuh suram. Baik wali kelas maupun orang tua murid, mereka sama -sama mengeluarkan decakan kaget. Begitupun juga dengan Sherlock. Dia bersumpah akan membuat merana siapapun yang menceritakan tentang John kepada Hamish.

 

 

"Meskipun begitu, aku tahu Mummy itu orang baik, sama seperti Papa. Granny Jane, Miss Anthea, dan Miss Molly juga mengatakan kalau aku mirip dengan Mummy!" Hamish mengatakannya dengan bangga.

 

 

"Aku juga gak tahu bagaimana rupa Mummy," lipatan kertas gambar yang dari tadi dia pegang perlahan dia buka. Dan memamerkan gambarnya kepada seluruh orang.

 

 

Gambar itu adalah gambar tiga orang, yang dua bisa langsung dikenali sebagai Sherlock dan Hamish. Sementara orang yang berdiri disamping Hamish berbentuk seperti seorang perempuan, berambut pendek, dan rambutnya berwarna kuning keemasan.

 

 

"Namun Paman Greg memberitahu kalau Mummy memiliki rambut pirang, dan tubuh kecil sepertiku! Dan dia yakin kalau besar nanti aku akan mirip seperti Mummy, yang suka menolong orang lain!"

 

 

Dada Sherlock mati rasa saat itu juga. Dia melihat gambar yang dibuat oleh Hamish. Sebuah gambar acak-acakan yang dibuat dari krayon, Hamish menempatkan dirinya di tengah-tengah, dengan Sherlock dan John yang masing-masing berdiri disampingnya. Mengengam tangannya.

 

 

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Mummy," Ucap Hamish. "Aku yakin Mummy menyayangiku, karena semua orang bilang kalau Mummy itu baik sekali!"

 

 

Sherlock meringis sedih. Seandainya saja dia tahu, kalau Ibunya terlalu mencintainya sampai-sampai dia tidak mau menyerahkannya demi apapun...

 

 

"Aku sayang Papa dan Mummy," Hamish tersenyum lebar, "Mereka berdua adalah pahlawanku. Terima kasih, Mummy. Karena telah membawaku kemari. Dan terima kasih, Papa! Sudah merawatku selama ini!" Dia tersenyum begitu cerah sampai membuat Sherlock merasa sakit karena terlalu banyak perasaan bergerumul di dalam dadanya.

 

 

Hamish mengakhiri presentasinya dengan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang membantunya untuk mengenal sosok ibunya. Nama Mrs. Hudson, Greggory, Molly, Anthea, dan tak lupa Mycroft dia ucapkan satu persatu.

 

 

Dia mendapatkan begitu banyak tepuk tangan, semua orang memujinya atas ketegarannya dan usahanya untuk menceritakan sang ibu.

 

 

Hamish lalu duduk kembali ke kursinya, dia melirik kebelakang, mencari di manakah Sherlock. Sherlock masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Sherlock tersenyum kepadanya. Matanya menyipit menahan air mata.

 

 

Puteranya itu memang spesial. Dia berbeda, dan dia terlalu pintar untuk anak seumurannya. Sherlock sangat tidak memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena dulu dia pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan Hamish, menyalahkan sang anak untuk kematian John.

 

 

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membenci malaikat kecil yang diberikan oleh Johanna Watson untuknya itu?

 

 

**\---------------------**

 

 

"Bagaimana dengan penampilanku tadi, papa?"

 

 

Hamish bertanya pada Sherlock, setelah sekolah berakhir. Sherlock membawanya pulang menggunakan taksi, karena turun hujan dan udaranya terlalu dingin bagi mereka buat berjalan kaki.

 

 

"Hm?" Sherlock melihat ke Hamish yang duduk di samping kanannya. Posisi tempat duduk yang biasa ditempati John. "Penampilanmu sangat menakjubkan, Hamish." Pujinya.

 

 

"Papa tidak marah, kan?" Hamish bertanya mendadak, menatap Sherlock dengan wajah takut.

 

 

"...Kenapa aku harus marah?" Sherlock malah tidak mengerti.

 

 

"Karena aku tanpa seizinmu memilih Mummy Johanna sebagai materiku," ujar Hamish, masih direndung ketakutan. "Papa, maafkan aku..."

 

 

Sherlock memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Hamish. Dia memang anaknya John, karena terlalu hati-hati dan tidak mau menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Dia merasakan dirinya menyeringai,

 

 

"Hamish," Sherlock merangkul pundak kecil Hamish dan membawanya mendekat, "Itu bukanlah masalah. Kamu penasaran dengan ibumu, dan seharusnya aku memberitahumu lebih banyak soal dia..."

 

 

"Tidak masalah, papa," Hamish merebahkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Sherlock. "Tapi papa sayang Mummy Johanna, kan?" Tanyanya.

 

 

Pertanyaan bodoh. Membuat Sherlock tersenyum mendengarnya.

 

 

"Tentu saja papa menyayangi Mummy," Jawab Sherlock. Merasakan dadanya tercekat lagi. "Dan juga kamu, Hamish." Dia meletakan telapak tangannya di kepala Hamish dan mulai mengelus-elus kepalanya.

 

 

**\--------------------**

 

 

Sesampainya di rumah, Sherlock menyiapkan Hamish untuk tidur siang sebentar. Anak malang itu kecapekan karena cerita hebatnya hari ini. Setelah selesai menidurkan Hamish di kamarnya, Sherlock berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

 

 

Ditangannya ada gambar yang dibuat oleh Hamish, gambar tentang keluarga kecil mereka.

 

 

Sang detektif duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, membuka laci meja yang terletak disebelahnya.

 

 

Di dalam laci itu ada pistol berjenis Sig Sauer P226R dan sebuah kalung dog tag. Kedua barang itu adalah milik John, tetapi Sherlock tidak tertarik kepada barang-barang itu saat ini.

 

 

Dia lebih tertarik kepada foto yang diletakan pas dibawah pistol dan dog tag tersebut. Dia mengengam foto itu secara horizontal, itu adalah satu-satunya foto di mana Sherlock dan John berada dalam satu frame.

 

 

Foto itu diambil usai pernikahan mereka. Sherlock dan John menikah di balai kota, John tidak menggunakan gaun pernikahan, dia hanya membawa buket bunga matahari kecil dan Mrs. Hudson membawakannya tudung renda miliknya untuk dipakai oleh John.

 

 

Sherlock dan John berdiri berdampingan difoto itu. Tidak bergandengan tangan maupun menunjukan kemesraan macam apapun, tetapi raut bahagia dapat terlihat jelas di wajah mereka berdua.

 

 

Pinggir bibirnya tertarik menjadi sebuah senyuman. Kemudian dia melihat kepada gambar buatan Hamish, dan menyelipkan foto itu ditengah-tengah lipatannya.

 

 

Bertambah satu lagi harta benda milik Sherlock Holmes.

 

 

Memang, seisi 221B adalah harta bendanya; tetapi benda-benda yang ada di laci mejanya ini adalah harta karunnya. Harta karun milik perompak yang hanya diketahui dan dicintai oleh sang perompak.

 

 

...Dan ada satu lagi harta benda milik Sherlock Holmes yang tengah tertidur nyenyak dikamar sebelahnya.

 

 

Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, masih sambil memegang foto dan gambar itu di tangannya.

 

 

"... _Dear John_ ,"

 

 

Sherlock menyebutkan namanya seakan-akan yang bersangkutan berada di dalam ruangan dan mereka sedang berbincang santai,

 

 

"....aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya.

 

 

Setelah itu dia menutup mukanya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan mulai menangis. Mengeluarkan perasaan yang tertahan sesak didadanya dari tadi, ini adalah kali pertama dia menangis setelah menggendong Hamish untuk pertama kalinya.

 

 

Dahulu dia hanyalah seorang pria jenius arogan yang terkadang tidak menghargai apa yang dia miliki. Dia pernah menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintainya dengan teramat tulus, membuatnya merana dan meninggalkannya.

 

 

Tapi dia bukanlah pria yang sama sekarang.

 

 

Setelah kehilangan John, Sherlock belajar untuk lebih menghargai sekitarnya. Belajar bagaimana caranya hidup setelah John yang mengurusnya pergi untuk selama-lamanya,

 

 

Kehilangan John adalah pukulan terbesar baginya, dia kehilangan hatinya.

 

 

Namun dia mendapatkan Hamish sebagai pengganti hatinya itu.

 

 

Dan ternyata John tidak pernah meninggalkannya... Wanita itu hidup di dalam diri Hamish.

 

 

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sherlock merangkai ulang serpihan-serpihan dirinya yang pecah tatkala John menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

 

 

Sekarang dia memiliki dua orang yang sangat dicintainya dalam hidup ini, dan tidak akan mau untuk menukarkan mereka berdua demi apapun.

 

 

John dan Hamish, kedua jantung hatinya.

 

(FIN)

**Author's Note:**

> "Someone To Save You" - One Republic, tho.


End file.
